three worlds
by gakuseiakira
Summary: Dusk had no idea what would happen when he performed his experiment. he could not guess it would lead him to Equestria. it is my first publish please review I would love to know what everypony thinks updated rating for future chapters due to language and violence. possible OC x Derpy maybe I just realized that I named my oc the same as someone else's sorry about that not changing
1. prolouge

Prologue

As Dusk and his 6 friends hid down in the bunker, they knew that they were about to be found. They had committed the worst possible crime. They befriended the opposite element. Once their friendship had been discovered they went into hiding where they honed their skills as benders of the six elements. Dusk was the only one who could not bend an element. He however was a brilliant strategist. He figured out if you had two people of the opposite element attack as one their attack compounds on itself. He wanted to try one last experiment before he would likely be blamed for bringing the group together.

"Ok guys now slowly move the spheres closer together," Dusk said to his friends as he stared at a screen displaying a grid. As the six bended their elements closer, sparks began to fly between them. On the screen the center of the grid started to move down bending the lines with it. Then the elements started to spin around the center of all the elements and a faint glow began to emit from it. "Come on a little closer guys." The glow intensified and what sounded like wind could be heard yet the air was completely still. "Ok guys hold it until I am all the way through and keep the devices I gave you on your person at all times. After I am gone warp out of here and stay low. I will contact you when I can. Good luck and good bye." Having said that dusk promptly walked into the glow where he disappeared. The benders released their elements and the glow disappeared.

As Dusk stepped out into what looked like a great hall he promptly fell forward onto his face. He noticed his body didn't feel quite right and that his nose felt heavier. Then someone came running in to see what head caused the noise. What he then saw didn't make any sense. He saw a white pony with a horn and a strange mark on his side that looked like a shield. The pony then proceeded to yell for guards. Dusk then lost consciousness.

When he woke up he was in what looked like an infirmary. He took a good look around before he looked at himself. When he saw what was supposed be his hands was hooves and they were a shade of green he gasped. Then the pony from before came in with another pony this one a girl with wings and a horn. He was speaking with her calmly.

"I have already sent a message to Twily telling her we need her help right away," the male said.

"Good because I have no idea how he got in here with no one noticing and causing that loud noise," the female said.

"hey I think he is awake," the male said after looking at him, "come on lets introduce ourselves"

"ok" they then walked on over to Dusk.

"hello my name is Cadence and this is Shiningarmor," the female said.

"I am Dusk," Dusk replied.

"where did you come from?" Shiningarmor asked.

"I am from Takana," Dusk replied "where am I?"

"I have not heard of Takana but you are in Equestria," Cadence replied.

"where is Equestria?" Dusk asked.

"how do you not know?" Shiningarmor replied

"what are you guys?" Dusk asked sincerely.

"I am an alicorn and Shining here is a unicorn," Cadence said.

"so you guys know nothing of a place called Takana," Dusk said.

"there is no such place," Shiningarmor said.

"then I am stuck in your world," Dusk said.

**a/n this is a test to see if anyone will read this please comment if you like or not**


	2. friends

A/N all will be explained in time and all questions answers I have a vague idea of where I am going to keep on track with. This is the true start to my first publish so wish me luck

As Dusk put his hoof on the wall where he had arrived at he sighed. _How am ever going to get back to Takana without my friends?_ He thought as he stared at the mirror like wall. He then heard someone approach the hallway. It was a purple alicorn with a star like cutie mark.

She walked up to him and said, "You look very depressed. Is there a way I can help?"

"Unless you can use your magic to send me back to my world or bring my friends here I don't think so," Dusk replied obviously upset.

"So you are the one I am supposed to meet. Hi I am Twilight Sparkle. And I actually have been to another world but that gate is not supposed to open for another 28 moons. So you must be from a third world. Strange there was no gate here before so how did you get here?

"I got here through using the six elements to create a portal through space. I thought it would just lead me to another place in my world. Clearly I was wrong. Now I have no way back."

"Wait you used the elements of harmony. No one else has them but me and my friends."

"No I used the elements of nature."

"What is that? How do you use them? Where are they now?"

"The elements are found all around. There is the air, fire, light, earth, water, and shadow. In my world most people can bend or control one of the elements through motion. Each one of my friends could bend one of them so I had all six. I hope they are ok."

"Come on let me introduce you to my friends."

They both moved through several hallways ending up in what looked like a dining room. Around the table were five ponies. There was a white unicorn, a blue pegasus, a yellow pegasus, an orange earth pony, and a pink earth pony. Dusk then learned their names were Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, applejack, and Pinkie Pie. He then learned each one of their elements of harmony. He then introduced himself to them all.

"Yes I am from another world and can't get back," Dusk said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, I am sure twilight here will find a way to get you back," Fluttershy said and the rest agreed.

"I really have no idea how to get him home. He is not from Canterlot High School. He is from a third world," Twilight said.

"Strange," Dusk said softly.

"What's strange?" Twilight asked.

"That is exactly how my friends my friends would be if one of you came to my world and got stuck." Dusk said look even more down.

"Hmmmm," Twilight said in deep thought.

"Hey why doesn't he come with us back to Ponyville and stay with one of us?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"You guys would do that for me," Dusk said.

"Why of course dear," Rarity replied.

"Thank you all, but you should now in my world I will be a wanted fugitive by now," Dusk said, "And once they find my notes on how to create a portal for a nonbender they will try find me here."

"Why are a fugitive you seem like a nice guy?" Twilight ask with sincere concern.

"Because I am a nonbender who brought all six elements together. In my world it is illegal to hang out with the opposite element, like fire and water can't be friends, and it is discouraged to even talk to them," Dusk said.

"Well here we don't care what your talent is. Anyone is welcome. And what are these elements that you talk about? Are they the elements of harmony?" Applejack asked.

After explaining briefly what the elements of nature are Dusk then said, "Anyone can bend an element if they inherit the power. If you do bend an element then typical you belong to that house. Each house has a representative in the council of seven which rules my world. The nonbenders get one too but he usually just breaks ties."

"Whoa that's messed up," Rainbow said now flying.

"I know that is why I became friends with a person from each element. I was trying to show that together the elements can make each other stronger than they are alone," Dusk said, "I guess that won't happen now."

"Don't say that we will get you home!" said rainbow.

They then started to head toward the train which got Dusk totally lost. When they exited the castle he could see why it was called the Crystal Empire. He wondered what the rest of Equetria looked like if this was a small section of it. He saw so many different ponies. All of them with different marks on their flanks. He wondered what all of them meant. He took a look at his own flank and saw it was blank just like the foals.

Twilight saw him and said, "don't worry your mark will appear as soon as you discover your talent."

"But when will that be?" Dusk asked.

Twilight just laughed at that and said, "You sound just like the cuttiemark crusaders."

"Who are they?" Dusk asked.

"They are a group of three phillies who try everything but what they are good at to earn their marks."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah they get into trouble a lot."

"The only thing I am good at is technology like computers."

"What is a ka pu ter?

"Computers are box that connect to other boxes to display information. It has another box that has a bunch of letters on it."

"Oh I know what you're talking about now."

"HURRY UP GUYS OR WE'LL MISS THE TRAIN," Rainbow Dash suddenly called.

"Let's walk faster ok," Twilight said

After the got on the train dusk asked, "Can you tell me more about this place? I don't want to make a fool of myself." And with that the train departed for Ponyville.


	3. CONTACT!

A/N I am going to try to do both worlds at once if you don't like this please tell me I am always open to suggestions

By the way if I get terms wrong let me know so I can fix it I will check for reviews at about 7 pm UTC-8

Please review at this time none but 21 views in less than 48 hours is pretty good for a start right?

* * *

Puresoul sat on an uninhabited island wondering when Dusk would contact them. He and the others got a good base going. It includes a secret bell system so that Sandwave can open the door to main section. The majority of it was underground. None of them why they all ended up on this island but there had to be a reason. Starsheild and Deepeye both said there was no one within several clicks and that there was a weird force about the island. Puresoul noticed he could do stuff with fire he could not do before. He could bend lighting. Only grandmasters did that. They all noticed there powers were stronger when on the island.

* * *

As Dusk began to settle in Twilight at the library he thought what his talent could be. Flutershy offered to let him stay in her cottage but he was uncomfortable with animals. He was not good with anything on this world. He might as well get to sleep. He could hear mumbling at wings from another room. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. All four princesses of Equetria will be here in Ponyville. Whatever that means. He will find out in the morning.

The next morning Cadence arrived on the train and two more alicorns flew down from a city in the distance off a cliff. When twilight welcomed Cadence they did this weird handshake type thing. Twilight explained that cadence was not only one of the princesses of Equetria but also her old follsitter. He caught up with Cadence while thought about how everyone else seemed to bow to her except Twilight. When the other two alicorns arrived Twilight was wearing a weird crown thing and bowed to the white alicorn.

"Princess Twilight you know you no longer have to bow to me right," the white alicorn said.

"I am sorry Princess Celestia. It is a habit I need to break," Twilight replied.

"hello, who is this? I am Princess Luna," the purple alicorn said.

"I am Dusk," he said a bit ackwardly processing the fact that he was staying with royalty.

Suddenly Cadence spoke up saying, "oh yeah I almost forgot. I have a gift for you Dusk. But wait until we are in private to open it."

She removed a package from her saddle bag with magic and placed it on Dusk back. For some reason it felt right for it to be there. It was wrapped in some cloth but he could still fell it was hard. It had a good weight to it. It just felt familiar. Then twilight motioned for him to follow. He hadn't noticed they were moving to the library. He quickly caught up to them.

After they were all inside with pinkie, rainbow, and the rest of the wielders of the elements of harmony plus the royalty they started a quick catch up session. It made Dusk feel out of place in here. After they were done they then turned to Dusk and asked him to open the package. He had them move it to a table, where he then awkwardly unwrapped it. He was still getting used to being a pony thing. It was a stunning crystal. Then it started to glow

* * *

The group on the deserted island decided to find what was causing what was causing their increase in power. They had Fleetwind search the air. Clearflow searched in the water. Puresoul helped Sandwave underground. Starshield and Deepeye tried to find it through the disturbance they feel. Finally they found a crystal down deep underground. They took it back to their main room. It really was a stunning piece. Then it started to glow.

* * *

"what is with the glow?" Dusk asked.

He was meet with total silence. Then he started hearing voices. They weren't just any voices. He heard the voices of his friends. They were coming through the crystal.

After the crystal started glowing they all heard Dusk's voice. They all started debating who had imitated him. Suddenly they heard him again.

"Puresoul, Fleetwind, Clearflow, Sandwave, Starsheild, and Deepeye can you hear me?" Dusk spoke toward the crystal.

The voices stopped and then one spoke up and said, "_Yes we hear you loud and clear Dusk. How did you do this?" _it was Puresoul

"I didn't but if I am right about this then these two worlds have a connection that we did not know about."

A different voice replied, "_different world! What sort of parties do they have there?"_ it was Sandwave.

Suddenly pinkie said, "oh that reminds me we have to hold your welcome to this world party Dusk."

Sandwave then asked, "_who was that? They sound like me if I was a girl in alternate world where it was ruled by ponies and she just wants to have fun."_

"how did you guess that?" Dusk asked.

"_call it a hunch," _sandwave replied.

"whoa that was just like me if I was a guy …" pinkie started saying before Rainbow put her hoof in her mouth.

"thanks, that could have gone on a while. Now hey what is going on?" Dusk said with concern because the crystal was flickering.

"_we don….know…..is flick…sk," _Puresoul said through the crystal but it was breaking up.

Then the crystal stopped glowing. Everyone left Dusk alone for a while. All the while Dusks thoughts were running a mile a minute. He was thinking about why did the crystal stop glowing? Why it glowed in the first place? Why was his friend so similar to pinkie of allponies? Why did cadence give this to him? And how can I use this to get back home?

That evening the group set out to Canterlot where they could meet more comfortably. All Dusk thought of was his friends. He was going to get back to them no matter what it takes. And with that he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N come on guys I need feedback otherwise I might drop the story. I don't want to do that so please review.

and that I created an oc called Dusk whenever I see the word now I see him in my head AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. connection lost

**A/N It is now 6:03pm local I am not sure what I am going to do this chapter by I will dive write in anyways.**

**XD I could not help myself. Well may be… just maybe.**

**Now to the story hope this is longer than the other chapters**

* * *

As Dusk stared at the mirror he realized this was the first real time he saw himself since he got here. He saw he had a slightly lighter shade of green for his hair (mane he mental corrected). It had a lone blue stripe in it. He wondered what his friends would look like here. He wondered if him touching the crystal caused it to glow. He was just about to get out of his saddle bag which Rarity made for him when he was called to a meeting in one of the many halls here in the castle. In the meeting he expressed this idea.

"That is a great possibility Dusk. Go ahead and take it out now," Celestia said.

As he took it he saw it did glow but only faintly. He was kinda disappointed. But then he had an idea. If they would agree of course. He then asked, "Hey Twilight do you mind levitating the crystal for me?"

"Sure, that is easy," she replied as so made it hover of the center of the table.

"Princess Celestia will you shine some light through it?" Dusk asked. Celestia just nodded her head and started shining light through it. Then the most amazing thing happened.

* * *

Puresoul sat there staring at the crystal long after the rest had gone to bed. He noticed that it had started glowing faintly. Then it started floating in the air. He shouted to rest of the group something was happening. A few seconds later an image appeared below the crystal. He saw a green pony with a lighter shade of green for a mane and a blue stripe through his mane. He then spoke which totally freaked him out it said, "Don't worry Puresoul, you're not going crazy. It took a while fo me to get used to it too. I am Dusk."

"No way Dusk is a great human, not a pony. Besides ponies don't talk," Puresoul said. Then a new pony came into view. It was a purple unicorn with wings.

"Whoa, so this is what you would look like in your world. And here all ponies talk," the purple pony said.

"Who is this dusk?" Puresoul asked with interest.

"This is Twilight Sparkle. She is one of the rulers of this land," Dusk replied.

"How did you know shining light through the crystal would work?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Call it a hunch but I am starting to believe our worlds have been in contact before," Dusk said.

"Wait I see you right now on a hunch. That is just like you, Dusk. How did you get there in the first place?" puresoul asked with a little suspicion.

"When I went through the supposed portal to nowhere it actually led to this world. I think these crystals maybe the key. The magic they have here is amazing," Dusk said.

"Wait how do the crystal relate to the worlds being contact before?" Twilight asked.

"I think the people in the far history before anything was written didn't just talk through the crystals but moved through them and that something happened to cause a rift in the relationship between the worlds," Dusk explained.

"So if that was true then why aren't there humans there and the ponies here?" Puresoul asked.

"Look what happened to me, Puresoul," Dusk said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Puresoul asked.

"I believe the portal transported to the crystal and that crystal took me to this one and it stuck me out here."Dusk said.

It was then their connection was cut short. Again. Sandwave who was the first to the main room stretched and hit the crystal whch promptly fell down on to the table. Sandwave then yawned and then realized what he just saw.

"Was that Dusk?" he asked.

All the response he got was a blank stare. Puresoul was thinking how can he use the crysatal to open a portal between the worlds. He had an idea but it was very risky. He would talk it over the group in the morn. He was tired.

* * *

After the connection was lost everyone seemed a little down except for Pinkie, but she is the element of laughter after all. Princess Celestia suggested they all head to their rooms for the night. As Dusk picked up the crystal he felt weird. Then he could see, but not in the normal sense. It was as though he was in the crystal and looking out of it. It didn't feel bad but it was not normal either. It was twilight who snapped him out of it. She look back and saw he wasn't following and back to him.

"Come on we are all tired. We need to get some sleep," she said.

Dusk shook his head for a moment then put the crystal up in his bag and went to his appointed room. He nearly got lost, twice. He really need a map. When he got back to his room nearly half an hour later he began thinking about what this new development could mean. Thinking about this he went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning pure soul got up before everyone like usual, and began making breakfast. He wasn't a necessarily a bad cook but he defiantly not the best. After everyone else had gotten up and eaten, he let his idea be know. He suggested they make a second portal but this one near the crystal. He explained that him and Dusk had chatted last night and then Sandwave confirmed it. They all agreed. They started the process a few minutes later

* * *

Dusk woke up the sound of the crystal falling out of his bag. He saw it was glowing brightly and vibrating slightly. The glow had a slight green tint to it. He stared at the crystal for a minute then he realized something. The green glow in it was growing. He had stop his friends before they could be stuck here with him.

"Guys stop it you will be stuck here if you don't. I will not allow you to do this," Dusk shouted into the crystal.

The glow just intensified. Suddenly Dusk felt like he had lost control of his body. His eyes started to glow and then the crystal started floating. He didn't know how he was doing this but he knew it was the only to stop his friends form doing this. He did something he never thought he would ever have to do.

After he stopped whatever he was doing he sat down and just cried. This the way the others found him. All they saw was the crystal in front of him. Twilight asked what had happened and how she could help but all she got was more sobbing. After a while Dusk calmed down. He went and got some breakfast. After breakfast he finally broke his silence. What he had to say shocked them all.

He had said flatly, "I cut the connection between the crystals."

* * *

**A/N man did I just write this. What did I just make him do? Man I can be a jerk sometimes. Well what has been written cannot be unwritten.**

**Till next time (probally a little later because I have homework to do, oh school we have a love/hate relationship) this has been gakuseiakira.**

**saionara**

**dang it fanfinction I had line breaks in using * why did you get rid of them.**


	5. magic pt1

**A/N I probably should get some sleep but every time I try I come up with another idea. Ah man why does Luna hate me? Man I got depressed writing the last part. I need something happy but nothing is coming. Sigh about 12:15 am local**

* * *

The group except for Celestia and Luna headed for the train. As they bored the train to Ponyville all of them were a little bit upset by what had happened earlier this morning. Dusk even looked like he could care less about everything. _It must have hurt him deeply to save his friends like that._ With no way home and nowhere to go he just stayed all gloomy and even Pinkie couldn't cheer him up. Pinkie cheers everyone up eventually. She had just about had it with his unresponsiveness. All Dusk did was stare at the now useless crystal.

"I wonder how he broke the connection. If we could find that out maybe we can undo it right!" Rainbow had said to try at cheering Dusk up. All she got was a mumble about something "unnatural"

"I know we don't know much about the magic of friendship but I felt a sort of shift in when he broke the connection. My element was even slightly glowing," Twilight said.

All of the sudden Dusk's head shot up and he said and everyone was shocked, "magic is the key that is it, it was magic I felt, bending even. I can finally bend. Now I just have to figure out how to do it again," After he said that he started crying again.

"What has happened to him?" Cadence said, "I remember when he arrived he was a bit lively but still down. Once he heard his friends' voices he was finally happy but now even my magic can't help him."

* * *

After they heard Dusk say, "I will not allow you to do this," the group just tried harder to get through. It all the sudden exploded. They all immediately tried again but nothing happened. They looked at the crystal and saw it stopped glowing and now seemed dull. They wondered exactly what Dusk did over there. Everybody was even lower than when Dusk left. They all were upset but no one fought all they could think about was getting their friend back.

* * *

Dusk then made an unusual request even for someone of another world. He asked Twilight to share some of her magic with him. He had come up with a theory as to how to do it to. He still seem upset but he was improving. He thought if a unicorn thought a certain way about their magic then maybe they could share it. He told Twilight to imagine that her magic was a book and she was about loan it out then maybe just maybe it could actually pass from Twilight to Dusk. She actually thought it was brilliant. They tried it and worked to the point where it was supposed to enter Dusk's body.

"Maybe you're a different nature element from me that is why it is failing. But who is a match? I never thought I discover a seventh element of nature but here it is I am a crystal bender that I am sure of. Wait, what about Shiningarmor and his magic I noticed when he uses his magic to protect others much as I did when I broke the connection. Where is he?" Dusk said in rapid procession. They later had Pinkie translate.

Dusk then went to try and find Shiningarmor. It was kind of comical. As Dusk ran past a building, Shiningarmor went the other way on the other side. When Dusk finally returned to the library he found Shining armor was just about to go looking for him. Everypony had gathered to see this happen. Apparently they had been intrigued by the concept of sharing magic.

"Cadence once shared her magic with me. I have all ways wondered if I could do it as well," Shiningarmor explained.

"Ok for you I believe you should imagine your magic as a shield. Now imagine that you are going to give it to me," Dusk said.

So they began the process of sharing magic. It went something to the sorts of this. As Shiningarmor began his began to glow its usual color. Then a small bit of that same color came out of his chest. It floated there for a second then started moving from pony to pony. When it reached Cadence it glowed slightly brighter. Then it floated over to Dusk. It paused for a second and then started to float back towards Shiningarmor. Suddenly it started circling Dusk. It steadily increased its speed. After becoming like a whole circle it started getting closer to Dusk. As it made contact Dusk started to float. He then lost consciousness again.

He awoke to everypony staring at him. _What is with these ponies and staring?_ He thought. He felt like he had a bit of a headache. When he reached up to his head he felt something there. _Did I fall and hit my head?_ He thought. Felt it some more and realized it was a horn. He had transformed into a unicorn. He had magic.

"well this turned out differently than I expected," Dusk said after a moment.

"what were you expecting?" Twilight said.

"I was expecting my ability to be tripped again. I was out of control of my body when I cut the connection. I knew I had asked it to help me do this but I did not know what it was. I had a theory that it was a part of me I had not discovered yet," Dusk said.

"So now you have magic. I will have to teach you how to use it," Shiningarmor said, "He does have my magic after all."

"Why don't we start now?" Dusk asked as he tried to get up but ended up laying back down.

"it must have took a lot out of you because growing a horn cannot be easy," Twilight said.

Suddenly Shiningarmor start to fall to one side. Cadence rushed over to and helped him stay upright. It must have taken a lot out of him as well. Shiningarmor then sat down. He looked utterly exhausted. Dusk was confused about exactly why he was exhausted.

It must have shown on his face because Twilight then said, "you are probably exhausted because you're producing magic for the first time. It will be like us after trying to maintain a barrier spell for few weeks. It will take a while for it to finish but you will have magic. In theory of course."

Then Dusk noticed something else about himself. His coat shimmered just a little. He wondered if the others had noticed. _Maybe that's why they stared as well as the horn, _He thought to himself. Spike then helped him to a bed. All he could think about what kind of magic would he get from this. He then realized he was drifting off to sleep. He couldn't resist it. He dreamt of his friends.

* * *

"If he can break the connection maybe can reestablish it," Puresoul said slamming his fist onto the table with just a hint of flame around it.

"We don't know how he did he broke it. Puresoul driving ourselves to near madness will not help bring him back," Clearflow said with a hint of despair in her voice.

"What are you saying, we should give up on him? I just can't do that," Puresoul said holding back tears.

"No I think we should try a different method. This will be even more risky but if I am right then it will be worth it," Deepeye replied.

* * *

Dusk woke up in afternoon and realized he forgot to grab his saddle bags before he came up here. He noticed when he found it glowed just barely. How will the reconnect it. I broke and I don't know how I did. If they can maybe I can as well but I need to stop them before they come here and find out just how different things really are. And meet their alternates.

* * *

**A/N well vague foreshadow there but hey it fit. I may just put this on hiatus for a while because this entire time I have written this I did no homework. Now I got an algebra 2 assignment to do and only one night to do. Plus nopony(I mean nobody) is reviewing/following/favoriteing (is that a word) but plenty of views given it has only been up a few days**

**New surprise coming please stay tuned now to the commercial break**

**Akira out**


	6. magic pt 2

**A/N Luna and my mind have teamed up to screw with me now I can't sleep and while on hiatus I get ideas about the story. Sigh looks like no hiatus for me now. Lets write and see where we go this time and I could really use feedback I can see you read (creepy I know) but not what you thought.**

* * *

As Dusk idlely sat there he began to think of his magic. He was still incredibly tired. He wanted to use his magic. He wanted to sleep. He did not know which he wanted to do more. He decided to get a drink. He got off his bed and made his way through the main room when something weird happened. His magic activated and a book floated off the self and on to the table and opened to a particular page.

He called twilight into the room. He was shocked that he was up. See then saw the book on the table. She then noticed he was doing magic. He was trying to stop it but he could not control it. It was trying to show him something. It then pulled him over to the table. He saw what his magic had wanted to show him. It was a page on crystals. His magic had seen what he truly wanted to do. It showed him a way to connect the crystals but it was nigh on impossible. But maybe he could send something through. He then said "Hey spike can you take a note for me?"

* * *

A sudden flash from the crystal and Starsheild knew Dusk had sent something. He saw the paper float down to the table. He read then gasped. He set the paper down and went to find the others. He must let this be known.

* * *

Dusk immediately fainted for a short time after sending the note through the crystal. He woke up a minute later surprisingly hungry. Spike quickly got a sandwich for him. Twilight was ranting on how he was an idiot for attempting such a feat of magic before trying a simple spell first. He just ate and wondered how his friends would respond to the news he had sent them. He was now going to try to bend the crystal of his own will.

As he lifted head the crystal responded for he could feel it. He moved his head gently to guide the crystal out to the main room. Twilight stopped her ranting and her jaw dropped for he was doing his without unicorn magic. He then moved it over her head. He had a bit of control but suddenly his strength failed him and the crystal dropped onto Twilight's head. He felt like he was going to faint again.

All Twilight could say was, "how in Celestia's name did you do that?"

"I don't know it came naturally I guess. But I don't think I am ready for much more than that though," he replied.

"Hey Dusk old pal could you go out with me gem hunting sometime?" Spike asked with a little bit of excitement.

All he got was glares. Twilight the asked "what is the next step?"

All she got was a smile.

* * *

As they all ran to the main room of their base. They were all excited to hear from Dusk. It was then that Starshield started reading it.

_Dear all my friends,_

_ I shut the path way on purpose. I did not know how I knew how to do but I discovered why now. Both or worlds have magic. They have magic but it is a different kind of it. Ours is bending and theirs is of spells. I believe only together can we reform the connection. I may have a way to help you out. I had another pony give me some of his magic so why can't I send you some through the crystal. I did not completely shut the connection, which is impossible, I merely narrowed it. I will have to increase my stamina with magic but I have gained the ability to make it. Talk to you soon and yes Sandwave you can throw a party for me when I get back._

_Hope to hold all of you soon_

_Dusk_

They all cheered up after that even if only for a minute.

* * *

**A/N sorry if this seemed a bit short I had to get this idea out there. Luna either really hates me or really loves me for my best ideas come up about 11pm local time.**

**Man I have been listening to too many mlp fan songs now why do they have to be so good. I found that mandopony's are consistently good.**

**Now for a small preview of what is to come.**

**Clearflow gasped and said, "That is not possible, no one can bend…"**

**I anyone would create a song for this I would love to incorporate it in three worlds if you have pm with lyrics**

**please review**

**now back to hiatus school sorry will try to work no guaranty **

**Akira out**


	7. looking back

**A/N dang what did I do to Celestia now because now I just can't stop thinking of this story. Screw hiatus man. I just can't stop thinking of ideas**

**I will start write away.**

* * *

As Fleetwing looked out across the ocean she thought to herself, _why can I not do much? Why am so useless sometimes?_ She could not even bend very well. She had no idea why she became friends with these benders. She remembered when they all met for the first time. That was a good day.

* * *

"FLEETWING HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION? THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN BEFRIEND THOSE EARTH MOVING WORMS." Fleetwing's mom yelled at her. Here your element was more important than family. If you bended a different element than your family you were often shunned. If you were a nonbender you had no sympathy. Except for Fleetwing. She did not care what element you were, if you were being treated unfairly she stood up for you.

Fleetwing got away from her mom's wrath by the skin of her teeth. She went to the nonbending part of town. No one would look for her there. He walked into a small diner she usually went to when this sort of thing happened. The waiter behind the counter asked what happened this time.

"I talked about the earth benders again," she replied with a sigh.

"you should know better than to bring up that subject," he said.

"I know but I don't see why we have to live like this," she said.

"I know what will cheer you up a. A nice glass of skyberry smoothie coming up."

"You know me best."

"Hey you have came here since you were little."

Suddenly there was a crash outside. All she saw was a boy being flung through the air. He landed with a thud. Fleetwing wondered if he was dead. When she saw him breathing she was relieved. Then she heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine. It was her brother.

"YO! Boy where is my money?" he said to the boy just barely clinging to consciousness.

The boy mumbled something in response.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Fleetwing's brother said.

"I am broke," the boy then yelled.

"I guess that makes you my sl…" Fleetwing's brother started saying before Fleetwing kicked him in the side.

"Don't you dare gain another one. You have twenty already." She said pissed.

"Then he is mine, he owes me as well." A fire bender said walking on the street.

"Oh no you don't," said another fire bender as kicked the first one in the gut.

"well with that sorted out I will take him," a light bender said coming out of nowhere it seemed.

"no way brother," another one said as he shimmered into view.

"then mine," an earth bender said, "hey where did he go."

It was then everyone there noticed the boy had disappeared. In his place was a hole in the ground. Suddenly another guy came up out of the hole and said "only if you can find him."

Then a shadow bender came out holding a body and said "You mean him,"

Then he realized it was a dummy. Then another shadow bender said from a rooftop, "Nice try bro."

Sudden a jet of water lifted the bow out of her arms and into the air and the bender who was on another roof said hey here is an idea let's kill him together."

Then suddenly some of the water split itself and put the boy near Fleetwind. "Not today," a water bender said as she jumped from wherever she was at to where all of the ones defending the boy where now gathered surrounding the boy. It was then all the attackers got really angry and started striking at their fellow benders. Fleetwing suddenly did not what came over her but she was bending all her brothers shots away from everyone and harmless into the air. She then flapped her wings. She had sprouted air wings! She had proved she was more powerful than her brother that day. After the battle was over she introduced herself to all of the others that helped her.

"I am Puresoul," the fire bender said.

"I am Starsheild," the light bender said.

"I am Sandwave," the earth bender introduced himself.

"I am Deepeye," the shadow bender said.

"I am Clearflow," the water bender said.

"I am *cough* Dusk *cough*," the boy they had just saved said then a coughing fit started.

"I would gladly call all of you my friends," Fleetwing said with a big smile.

* * *

From that day on group would meet in the nonbending area in secret from time to time. They grew close real quick. They had never felt alone in wanting to unite the elements ever again. Even to the day where someone found out about their little secret. Soon they all went into hiding and they made the most out of it.

* * *

(back to the same day they all meet)

When Fleetwing got home that evening, her mom was waiting. All her mom was doing was standing there. Then she spoke.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"About what?" Fleetwing asked.

"About the incident this afternoon. You could have killed your brother." Her mom Said raising her voice a little.

"I could have killed him! He was not only trying to kill me but also a nonbender who owed us a little money! I could not sit back and watch him die!" Fleetwing said up to the point of yelling.

"You were the one attacking your brother. You would have watched him die."

"I could care less about my brother. He a self serving sun of a bitch who only cares about getting more servants."

"At least he has power in where it counts. He can bend better than anyone before in this family."

"But I defeated him with ease today."

"As of the moment you struck your brother and teamed with the earth moving bitches you were no longer of this family." And then Fleetwing's mom struck her with a backhand. The ring on her mom's finger leaving a deep and long gash on her cheek. FLeetwing stared back at her mom with a look of pure hatred. It was so out of her nature that her former mom took a step back.

"Have fun without me. I don't care. I never did like this family anyways. I am no hero I am just somebody to look up to in a time of need." FleetWing said as she walked back to the door of her former home waving as she did so.

"Come back here right now! I am not done with you." her mom screamed. All she got was another wave.

Fleetwing then went to the nonbending section of town and sat on a street and cried.

* * *

Fleetwing scratched idlely at the scare her old mom's ring gave and turned her thoughts to Dusk. She would never forget him for what he did after that day.

**A/N I know I took forever to write this back story but I fell it will be important later on now I typed most of this in detention because I had nothing to do. I got the detention for a stupid id rule.**

**Now if anypony guesses my song reference please review and explain with a link to the video and I am listening to it right now.**


	8. moving foward

**A/N SIGH EVERYONE WON'T REVIEW. Come on give me a dash of loyalty. I have watched/listened to too many pony songs. Well screw hiatus I just can't do it.**

**Maybe if I start another story but not yet.**

**Song wanted credit will be given. **

**Last time I just needed to explain some stuff about Takana.**

**And luna hates me still.**

* * *

Dusk ran into Applebloom one day while roaming about having been freshly recovered from his little "Stunt" with the crystal a couple of days ago. She started asking a lot of questions. Some were as simple as what is your name. Some were harder to answer. After a while Dusk said, "I was feeling a bit tired from my travels and that I need to rest." She left him alone after that.

He went back to the library to practice a bit of magic. After a while he could get the hang of levitation but he was having trouble with a certain mustache spell. He switched from spells to bending. He tried to make it float it to the next room but it ran into Twilight. She just blinked for a second then said, "You're getting better. That was only a light tap."

"I think I may be able to make it do something besides move. I maybe can make it grow," Dusk said.

"Great a bigger object to hit us with," Spike said with thinly veiled content.

"Look I will do it tomorrow. And when will you teach me how to teleport?" Dusk asked.

"All in good time," Twilight said.

"Ok but I meet Applebloom today. Is she one of those crusaders?" Dusk asked.

"She was practically the founder," Twillight replied with a slight laugh.

"Well I am hungry. Do you mind if I go out and eat?" Dusk asked.

"Sure and good luck tomorrow. I have to go report to Celestia so you will be alone all day," Twilight said without explanation.

"well good luck to you too," Dusk said leaving with his crystal in his saddle bag.

He walked over towards sugar cube corner. Suddenly a little filly ran into him. Then he saw a scooter slide off a little ways away. He then saw an orange pegasus filly get up from beside him. She shoock her head and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Wait a second. Who are you?"

"I am dusk. And what is your name is?" He said.

"I am Scootaloo," she said.

"Well nice to meet you Scootaloo."

"Hey did you see what happened to my scooter?"

"Yeah it went over there," Dusk said motioning towards the scooter.

"Thanks Dusk," Scootaloo said as she ran over to her scooter.

He then continued on his way. He saw Scootaloo take off on her scooter. He watched as she did several stunts. _That pony's got talent. Why doesn't she have her cuttiemark yet?_ He thought as he continued on his way. He saw Rainbow clearing the sky in ten seconds flat. He wondered if shining armor shared his element of nature then will Rainbow share it with one of his friends. He walked into sugar cube corner thinking about this.

"What can I get you dear?" Mrs. Cake asked as he walked up to the counter.

"I will have a dandelion shake," Dusk ordered which he had gotten fond of.

"Coming right up," she replied.

He waited for his order when suddenly he felt the crystal do something. He knew his friends his friends were trying to contact him. He knew it was important but it would have to wait. He got his shake and sucked it down quickly then rushed back to what has been his home for the past week. He looked in his saddle bag and saw a note with the crystal. He had left the gate open a little so his friends can send him notes. He quickly got it out and read it. It basicly said that everyone was fine but the houses where getting closer to the island. They also said they have and way off it but he may not like so they didn't tell him. This note reminded him when they had started the revolution that was currently in place on that world.

* * *

"We need to do something about this. This injustice has to stop," Puresoul said with anger in his voice.

"I have an idea but it requires all of you to go back to your elements. If you don't want to do this you don't have to but I will start a revolution," Dusk said. Nobody left."Good now tell people that there is a meeting at the no benders park for those who don't care about which element you are but what you believe in. Now go and spread the word." Dusk said. Then all six of his friends warped out to their old home areas.

After while they group returned no one knew how many would show up to the rally cry they were doing. They then plotted what they were going to say. They all would hide Dusk for the end. They would all tell what had happened from their perspective. Then they would instruct them on what to do. It was a really simple plan. Now they will see if they can follow it through.

That night they went to the park and saw that about fifty people had already showed up. They wondered just how many more would show up. In about two hours a total of about one hundred fifty had shown up. It was then they decided to start.

So Fleetwing went up first. She explained that Dusk a normal nonbender had owed her brother some money and couldn't pay him back. It was then she jumped in and helped him out and she could not bend very well yet she had to help him out. So Puresoul went, then Starsheild, then Sandwave, then Deepeye, and then finally Cearflow. When they introduced dusk the crowd was totally silent for he was the one who got away. Dusk said what they all did for him and how grateful he was now friends with all of them. They crowd was still silent till one person spoke up asking what they can do about it.

"It is simple only give each other business or only shop here among the nonbenders and they rejects," he said, "They cannot arrest you for taking your business elsewhere. To make sure it they are from this crowd say element and if it is said to you say freedom."

With this said they had the crowd return to their homes. They then went back to their homes and Fleetwing stayed with Dusk. Their revolution was on the horizon. The next step is to forge the bonds that they themselves had struck. That was promising to be a challenge.

* * *

Suddenly a purple pegasus with weird looking eyes bumped into to him and interrupted his train of thought. She said, "oh I am so sorry I was looking for Twilight and I didn't see you there."

"It's ok maybe I could help you," Dusk replied.

"Ok thank you and who are you? I am Derpy," the pegasus said.

"I am dusk. Now what can I help you with?"

"Uh yes I was looking for a book on how to write better. Or was it how to read better?"

"Here I will get you both it is nothing to be ashamed off. Look I don't even have a cuttiemark yet. So if anything I should be more embarrassed than you," he said. He then noticed she was crying. "hey what's the matter Derpy."

"It is just *sob* you are so kind to me *sniff* even though I ran into to you," she said still crying.

"It is ok I believe everypony should be given a fair chance. From what I have seen you seem like a caring and compassionate pony. I believe ponies like that should be given a special honor no matter what," Dusk said as he retrieved the books for her. "I wouldn't care if you kept crashing into me. You are a nice pony," he said lifting her muzzle.

"Thank you Dusk I shall always remember you," she said putting the books in her saddle bags.

"Hey think of it this way if you didn't bump into me you and I may never have met."

She smiled, said goodbye, and left. He thought _maybe she will be ok. If she stays true to herself then just then she will be ok. Heck I wouldn't mind if she helped me sometime. _He thought with a smile. _Hey maybe she will be famous one day._

He then went back to the crystal. If he could make this one grow maybe he could make a permanent gate between the worlds. _If that was so I could back and get to know her better. What am I thinking? I must not get into a relationship here. Not while my worlds has a civil war on its hands. _ He then went back to the crystal. He gave an experimental growth push. It grew just a little then shrunk back down. His thoughts then turned back to the revolution he had started.

* * *

"Ok guys I want you to form teams of six with one of each element in the group. I know that will be a bit weird but if my friends and I can do it, so can you," Dusk said to slightly smaller group of people than the original crowd who had moved into the bunker the group had made. They all formed into the groups. "Now is the training part I found if you mix the opposite element such earth and air you can get a much stronger attack. Earth and air combined make a sandstorm. Fire and water can combine to do a massive area steam bend. Light and shadow yours is about distraction. If you make several spheres revolve around a central point you will create a nice flashing distraction which I call holy shadow."

"Now is the time to train! We believe the houses have started to plan a coordinated raid on this place so we ask that you find somewhere else to sleep we can no longer provide protection," Clearflow said, which she never lies.

"We believe that though the houses may work to together they will not combine their elements together. That is where they are weak. They believe that diluting their lines will ruin their bending," Puresoul said, he would never abandon this group.

"You see, if we use these new attacks upon the houses they will have no idea how to counter them," Deepeye said, he would take a strike for anyone if it was unfair.

"If we can hold off their much larger force with this small group then maybe we can force a surrender," Starsheild said, he would gladly offer anyone an assistance he could.

"We can do this if we just work as units," Sandwave said, he would try to cheer everyone up.

"But we should make it look like they started this and that we are defending ourselves. Use the sand storm to make them lose their way. Use the steam as cover to get away. Use the holy shadows to make it seem like there are more of us. Remember don't strike first, strike last. Have as little casualties as possible," said Fleetwing, who would rather solve problems through talking.

"Good luck and goodnight all of you," dusk, the rallying cry for this group, said.

* * *

**A/N yes I am a supporter of derpy she may become an important character later. I have not decided.**

**Longest chapter yet no reviews though :( **** please I love to improve my stories. I may take a break for a while though. You can see the relationship between the characters on both worlds right. Just over of 2000 words :)****. this should be the end of the flash back arc but maybe not I will see what I want to do tomorrow.**

**song still wanted maybe cover art please pm me to get it out there. credit will be given. **

**by the happy b-day little sis, now thirteen.**


	9. battles of the bunkers

**A/N BROKE TWO HUNDRED VIEWf thanks to all of you who have stayed with me throughout this even if it was just a few days. And thank you had favorite Three Worlds, you know who you are. That gave a lift to my spirit. Still unsure of where to go so I think I might have to continue the flashback arc. Oh well it is interesting no.**

* * *

As Dusked looked at the crystal the next morning he wondered just how big he could get it. He made it float in front of him. He slowly got up wondering if twilight had already left. He searched the library for a bit. He wondered when she would be back. It reminded him of the calm before the strom back in the bunker.

* * *

"They have been spotted a few miles west," said a younger person who had been acting as a scout and messenger to Dusk.

"Ok this is what we have trained the past few weeks for. Everyone to your units," Dusk addressed the whole group.

"Are you sure this will work?" the young messenger asked.

"No but I am sure we will give our best shot," Dusk replied to strength the moral as everyone ran around with last minute preparations.

"Well then let's leave our mark on history," the boy said with pride.

Dusk then went up to the field to be with his friends. He saw them all suited up in armor Sandwave helped Starsheild create. They all had activated their wings and were ready to fly then he noticed that one was missing. Fleetwing was missing. He then went to the room where Fleetwing usually went and there she was.

"What is wrong Fleet?" Dusk said using the pet name he had been using.

"I don't want to fight," she simply replied.

"You know I would not encourage the fight unless it was necessary. I will let them strike first. That way we will technically defending ourselves," Dusk said trying to reassure her.

"You don't need me for this."

"Yes I do. You started this by standing up for me. You were the first and so you are as much the leader as me," Dusk said lifting her chin.

"Oh come on you know I can't bend well."

"Then how did you beat your brother. That was all you. I believe that it is in there, and it needs a reason to come out. Make that reason me," Dusk said lifting her to her feet.

"You think that will work."

"I know it will. Because it all ready has."

Fleetwing took a deep breath and then said, "Ok I am ready."

"That's my girl," Dusk said with a smile.

They went back to the surface. The houses of elements were not far now. Some of the ranks of benders froze when they saw the five rise on their elemental wings. Just then they charged. Some of the fire benders lobbed some weak fireballs at them but Puresoul easily dispersed them. It was then that Fleetwing realized them weren't looking to harm them but to straight out terminate. Dusk watched as she went from her happy, kind self to like a protective mother. She sprouted her wings and took off with a menacing glare in her eyes.

The battle had begun. This was all or nothing. It was then everyone readied for the worst. What they had to say next was what shocked all o them. The heads of the houses had said using air bending to amplify their spokesperson's voice, "Give us your leaders and no one shall be hurt. You will have twenty minutes to think it over."

They crowd started to reject the offer. Dusk called Fleetwing down. She had here send his voice to all the units. He said, "guys I have a plan but I need you all to get away and spread our message to other cities. I will disappear they will find is a small group of nonbenders. On three warp out. One…two….three." Then there was a hundred something pops as all the units warped away. He had Fleetwing contact the group to come down.

"what do want us to do?" Puresoul asked as they all landed.

"I want you to set up a six element door," Dusk said with a smile and then he walked down into the bunker.

The six element door was a very hard door to get through. It is guaranteed that it will stop anyone alone. It involved setting up three two element doors. Usually it was like fire and earth. But they had perfected it so that you would have to be friends or at least work very well together. They put the opposite elements together. They started with the two hardest elements to even be in the same room let alone work together. Light and shadow. Then earth and air. Then fire and water.

After they were done with they followed Dusk to his lab. He then said with a big smile, "you will create a portal for me."

* * *

That was the last time he saw his friends in real life. He wondered just why he had gone into that thought. Then he realized he had unwittingly made the crystal grow to twice its size. It was now floating near him with slight glow again. He wondered if his friends could see the crystal like he did. _My friends. _He thought sadly.

As the houses closed in on their location, the group had to switch tactics. They hunted at night. Slept by day. And in general never left the bunker. One night after Puresoul got back from hunting he said, "I am tired of hiding. We need to make our stand."

"No not until Dusk gets back. He is the reason I fight at all!" Fleetwing practically yelled.

"We can't wait until the houses find us. We need to defend ourselves," Puresoul said.

"We must do something soon. They are getting close to us. We have a week at most," Sandwave.

"I say we move forward with Puresoul's escape plan at the end of the week. Soon we will go to Equestria," said Deepeye.

"You know what Dusk will do once he figures out we got there. He will freak. He knows what is like there and none of us know a thing about it," Sandwave said.

"We will only go if the houses find our base. Then we will give Puresoul's theory a test," Starshield said.

"If it works I want see what I look like as a pony," Sandwave said.

They then went back to their normal routine. Puresoul and Fleetwing traded of watching for any sign that Dusk will give them a message. They watched for the next day and night. Suddenly while Fleetwing was on watch during the day the crystal got and moved near her and then grew to about twice its size. Dusk had made it grow. He had affected their world! The crystal after it had finished growing started glowing.

* * *

When Twilight flew home the next day he noticed that she was not very good at it. As went to land in front of the library she actualy flew into the door, which of course woke up Dusk who was dreaming of friends finding a way to Equestria. He knew that it was not possible but it still scared him.

Twilight came into his room and said, "I was informed by Celestia that Cadence wishes to see you."

"I will go then right now. Just let me grab my crystal," he said bending it into his saddle bag. It was still as big as it was yesterday. He then headed for the train station to see when the next train to the crystal empire was. It was not until tonight. He thought about the fact the entire empire was made of crystal. _I may be able to create a gate between them if I can replicate the gateway at the front._ He returned to the library.

"I could have told the train was not until tonight," Twilight said with a slight laugh.

"That is coming from the alicorn that can't fly," Dusk said then they both cracked up laughing.

"Hey I saw you were successful yesterday. How did you do it?" Twilight asked after she had stopped laughing.

"I don't know I was thinking of an event that happened back on my world."

"So a memory triggered your powers huh."

"Guess so."

"Well Celestia said Cadence had an idea about your powers."

"Hey maybe I will be able to form a gate between here and the empire. It will be like the mirror between worlds."

"If so you will be able to go anywhere there is a crystal. Including specific rooms in the castle."

"Can't you do that through teleporting?"

"No I am limited to places I have been or seen."

"Ok I will have to try it when I get back." Dusk said.

They then spent the next few hours talking about the differences in their magic. Dusk argued that their magic was more different than alike. Twilight strongly disagreed. She believed that they may be able to use each other's magic in the other's world. Suddenly it was nearing the time for the train. Twilight offered to teleport him there but Dusk refused as he would be walking in the crystal empire anyways. Dusk took the shortest way to the station. After the train stared moving Dusk fell asleep.

* * *

As the house got closer they realized they may have to move up the date. If they got much closer they would probably have to go tonight. They then set up the six element door. They made the preparations to leave the next morning. They will either leave or fight tomorrow night. This was their last time in this bunker.

* * *

**A/N who will go where? I will be back later today (day off) will decide then.**

**song and cover wanted credit will be given**

**245 views and reviews give me a speck of something that makes sense. I want to improve my writing skills.**

**Akira out**


	10. into the heart

**A/N for once I have no idea where I want this chapter to go. Usually listening to some of MandoPony's work helps, but I put it on loop and no luck sigh luna help me tonight. I said I would give a chapter and that's what I will do. Over one hundred of you now have visited this story at least once (confidence bar raises a little) but no reviews (confidence bar drops a little). I was expecting them a bit after my Derpy reference.**

****When Dusk arrived at the station in the crystal empire he was truly and utterly lost. He knew he should head in the general direction of the castle. He was easily distracted by the clatter and commotion of a festival that he got side tracked several times. He just about to bite into some crystal corn on the cob when he remembered what he was there for. He had to see Cadence right away. He put the corn in his saddle bag and took off running to the castle weaving through the crowd just to be stopped by the guards.

"Hey what gives," Dusk said when the guards stopped him.

"Nopony sees the princess until after her meeting with Dusk," one of the guards said.

"I am Dusk," he said.

"Oh yeah I personally meet him and he was an earth pony," the other guard said.

"Ok to prove I am Dusk I shall pull out the crystal Cadence gave to him two weeks ago," Dusk said as he shrunk the crystal back to its original size. He then used magic to pull it out of his bag.

"That is conclusive truth, you may pass," the guard said as they let him through.

"Oh hey where is she I kinda need to know. I need to meet her now to see if I could get something answered," he asked as he went inside.

"I don't know ask one of the guards in there," one of the guards said.

"Well thanks anyway," Dusk said slipping inside.

"No problem," the guard called as he trotted away.

Dusk got out his crystal corn and started eating while walking. He walked through several hallways before he came to one he thought he recognized but realized it wasn't the same one. He roamed some more and found nothing until running into somepony. He asked him where the princess was and the guard gave him directions to a room near the very top of the castle. He thanked the guard and went on his way. He finally reached the room when it was about noon.

"Come on in Dusk. I have waited for you to get here," she said as he almost walked on past the door, "What took you so long?"

"I got lost," Dusk replied.

"Well maybe you could explain this," she said gesturing to a large crystal which had a slight glow behind her, "The day I gave you your crystal it had started to glow. Some thought it was the light but I had a guard come up here at night and he said it was still glowing. Maybe you could shed some _light_ on this subject."

"I don't know maybe me touching it will help," Dusk said.

"Ok but we have no idea the connection between your crystal and this one so be careful," she said with deep concern in her voice.

As dusk put a hoof on the crystal it went through it. He turned back to Cadence and gave a nod. He then took a step forward and became completely engulfed by the crystal. It had felt kind of weird at first then all the sudden it had felt very comforting and happy. He then turned back and saw that the room was gone. He was stuck inside of a crystal. Then he saw the strangest of things. He saw the ponies at the fair and they were much bigger now. He then looked around and realized he was in the crystal heart.

**A/N sorry about this being short but I need sleep and am for once all out of ideas. If you have some pm **

**And reminder song and art wanted**

**Derpy must live.**

**New idea but too tired to write any more so here is a hint.**

**The man in the crystal said "What there are others coming?"**

**Akira out**


	11. alpha and omega

**A/N I probably revealed a little much last time. Oh well too late now.**

**Well song/cover still wanted please pm me please**

**Three hundred views but no reviews come on am I updating too fast?**

**Well no more backstories for a while I think.**

* * *

As dusk took in his surroundings he realized someone else had been in here_. And from the looks of it for awhile. It looks as though someone lives here. _He thought as he saw different crystal stuff. He then noticed he was back in his human form. It was then the other person made their appearance.

"Hello, I have been expecting you for a while now. My you look as though you are hungry would you like something," the man said as though he was a house guest.

"I would like your name," Dusk said.

"I am known as many things. But in the world that this in I am Crystal Armor. I have something for you. And what is your name?" the man asked.

He saw no use in lying so he answered honestly, "I am Dusk."

"Well Dusk welcome to where I am trapped. I was one of the first people from another world to come in here. Wait are you from Takana?" Crystal Armor said.

"Yes and I am stuck in Equestria. I used all six elements to get here."

"Six? You are wrong there are seven elements."

"Then everyone had forgotten about crystal. I rediscovered while here."

"So then you can bend crystals yes?"Crystal Armor asked getting a little excited and he got a nod in response. "If that is so why don't you just leave? Or are you that inexperienced?"

"I just discovered my powers about two weeks ago. I did make a crystal grow to twice its original size without thinking about it."

"Well then we will have to work on your control then," Crystal Armor said while thinking, _what raw talent. Maybe if they forgot about the crystal benders then they forgot about me._ "you know I used to be a crystal bender but I got accused of something and the head council stripped me of my powers and sealed me in here."

"Ok then where do we start?" Dusk said getting a little bit excited that he was going to learn how to control his powers.

* * *

The group in the island bunker was luck that the guy that had been about to discover the entrance was called off for something. They did not have to leave for another day at least. They had use bending to get dinner that night. They opened a hole in the ground and caught a deer that happened to get in range. They also refreshed their water as it was running a bit low. They now just sat and watched for then sign someone had found their hiding spot.

* * *

As Dusk trained for the next several hours he found he bended better if he just let it flow out of him, much like an author writes stories. He found the more he thought about what he was doing the harder it got. He was soon able to wrap himself in crystal and then refine it into armor just by thoughts. He was also getting good at combat. He was about to leave when he thought of something.

"Hey Crystal Armor will I be able to sprout wings like all my friends?" Dusk asked with sincere curiosity. It was then Crystal Armor's colors changed.

* * *

"They are getting close. We better leave soon," Sandwave said.

"Ok let's get ready to leave," Puresoul said. It was then they all made their preparations to leave. It was time to head to Equestria.

* * *

"So you are the one. The natural that will either free me or doom me. You will be my return to my former glory. They still teach the prophecies right?" Crystal Armor said.

They had taught some of the prophecies but he had studied them all. How could he been so stupid. He was the Natural and Crystal Armor had been the only one to abuse the power of the ones who could bend all. He was Darksoul. As the legend goes Darksoul wanted to rule the lands of Takana for himself and tried to take it by force. The war was long and bloody but in the end the ones who could bend all chased Darksoul to another world and imprisoned his soul inside a crystal. But in doing so they paid the ultimate price. It goes on to say after the ones who could bend all were gone and forgotten then a natural would rise to either free the one whom must not be freed or to resurrect the ones who could bend all. The Natural would be one who came from the lowest of the low and bring those who were never supposed to meet together to defend him. The Natural shall then bring back a long lost connection that was long forgotten and buried. The ones who need him the most will rise to stand by his side as he makes the decision to make or destroy the world.

He then noticed a strange glow was coming from the center of the heart. It was six colors. He then felt the same feeling when his tried to come through the first time and let them come. But he did guide where they would come out.

* * *

"Ok guys don't think of yourself as a person but think of yourself as your element. Now send that element through the crystal on three," Puresoul said, "one…..two….three." They all did as they were told and soon Puresoul could feel the familiar feeling of warping but with a twist. He could not tell where he was going. He then heard Dusk's voice call to him. They all heard it and they headed for it. Soon he had left the feeling of warping and was in a room of crystal. _But I am still human._ He thought. Maybe they had missed. Then he saw Dusk. And a man he did not recognize.

"What there are others?" Darksoul said. "I was hoping not to use this but oh well," he said getting something from his cloak. It was a simple crown.

"How is that going to help you?" Puresoul asked with smugness in his voice. Dusk was glade his friends were here. Dusk then put on his armor which had shocked his friends but amused Darksoul who laughed.

"I guess that this is a bit predictable. I guess I will have to take over your body by force," Darksoul said while he lunged at Dusk which he nimbly avoided and counter struck. But Darksoul had seen it coming and had parried him. Dusk then made a sword out crystal and dodged another attack from Darksoul and tired to strike again but with his sword this time. He found he couldn't get it within a foot of Darksoul. Then Darksoul stole the sword right out of Dusk's hand forcing him to make a new one. Darksoul just laughed and said, "You can't harm me while I wear the element of order. It is the missing element of harmony."

"I believe the element is not yours for that would not make sense," Dusk replied, "the original elements are elements of friendship."

"Ha that is a ridiculous theory Dusk but it is the elements of harmony not the elements of friendship," Darksoul said still fighting with Dusk.

"But you see this place taught or at least confirm what I already knew. Friendship is magic and my friends will prove it."

"Yeah right."

It was then that Darksoul noticed that the others had wings. This was the prophecy either he would go free or die but either way Dusk is not going to leave. He needed his body. There was no one but him in his way. Darksoul swung his sword at Dusk but it stopped a foot away from him. Then an explosion of energy and a flash of light knocked his sword away from him. When the light faded Dusk had wings of crystal and was using them to hover off the floor.

"Just because you have the element does not mean you wield or even understand what it is. The true element is freedom. You have no idea what it means to give freedom. You have no idea what it means to have the freedom to choose. You may have experienced it but you don't understand what it means to people who have never had it. You do not own the element it lives inside you," Dusk monolouged as the element of harmony started to glow.

"You will never get the crown," Darksoul said boldly.

"If that is so then you will not have it either. For though you may wear it the power will be sent elsewhere," Dusk said as he lifted his arm and the glow intensified.

"NO I will get you Dusk. I will not be defeated by you," Darksoul said still confident.

Dusk then moved his arm up and the glow that was surrounding the element shot up and through the roof. His power now gone Darksoul now only had his sword and his will. He was weak and yet Dusk did something that nobody would guess he would do. He turned around and walked off. He walked over to his friends and took them out of the heart leaving Darksoul there. As they walked out into the room where Dusk had left a few hours ago they were morphed into ponies.

Puresoul was a deepish red pony with a cutie that looked like a small flame in a slight breeze. Deepeye became a blue pony with the mark of a dark but stared night. Sandwave became an light brown pony with what looked like a sand twister for a cuttiemark. Clearflow became a light blue pony with a little stream for her mark. Starsheild had become an off white pony with a sun like mark. Next was Fleetwing who had become a . Finally Dusk came out and had went from being a unicorn with slight crystal coat to a full crystal pegasus with the mark of two crystal wings.

No one else was in the room. Suddenly all of the group but Dusk had fainted. Dusk then screamed for help. He then remembered his few seconds in this world. He sighed they must be exhausted. They had sent themselves through the crystal and helped in the fight though they probably don't know it. Then one of the guards burst in and saw the group on the ground. Suddenly Dusk felt a little light headed. The guard helped him stay standing and asked what had happened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dusk said.

"Try me," the guard said as Dusk lost consciousness for the third time in this world.

* * *

**A/N no idea on where to go with this. And who wants to see Derpy with Dusk.**

**If you get confused about anything feel free to review or pm me**

**Still want that song and/or cover art **

**Credit will be given with any screen name you wish**

**Pm me please I want to know what you think.**

**Thank you for the favorite and the follow I was starting to get worried I had lost everypony you know who you are and you just made my day.**

**and I did not mean to reference that but too late and maybe somebody will catch it.**

**coverart and a song still wanted.**

**if someone would draw Dusk in human form all decked out in crystal armor that would be epic and defiantly pm me about it.**

**Akira down and out**


	12. empty world

**A/N hey guys poll out there on an important question for the story. Visit my profile to make your voice heard. I also think I may start doing QotC's at the end of the chapters.**

**Pov third unless specified.**

**Not really going to use it much though. I will try to help you keep track.**

**Disclaimer of course I don't own mlp or Hasbro if I did would I be writing this.**

* * *

Dusk thought, _man what a weird dream._ He was back on Takana in his suit of armor he would bend on to himself. He noticed something. It looked like a girl with two different shades of purple for her hair. He didn't get a good look though because the girl noticed him and ducked behind some rocks. _WAIT was that Luna? _ He quickly dismissed the thought. _What would Luna be doing here? It wasn't a dream._

* * *

**(pov Luna)**

_That was close he almost recognized me._ I thought as I ducked behind the rocks. I quickly went into the nearest city that I could find. _I will have to be more careful. I almost ruined the whole thing. Thou must be careful._

* * *

**(pov dusk)**

_What am I doing back here? I know I was just in the crystal empire. I will head into town._ I started heading toward the town in the distance. When I got into town I saw that it was the town where I had been living in before I went to Equestria. I removed my armor because that would definitely freak everyone out. _There is no way. If I am here where are my friends._

"Hey Dusk come over here," somebody called.

He ran to where the voice had come from but nobody was there.

* * *

**(pov Sandwave)**

_Where am I? Is this Takana? But I was just in a room made of crystal this doesn't make sense. If I am here maybe everyone else is too. _I then noticed that I was in smootie joe's shop where the group had meet every once in a while. It was then I saw Puresoul and called out to him. It was then a wall of earth coame down outside the store.

* * *

**(pov Fleetwing)**

_Man this place is scary with no people in it._ _I wonder what part of the city this is._ It was then I came upon the place I will never forget. I had come across my old house. _It was the last time I saw my mother. _Suddenly I heard the wind pick up and knew I was trapped.

* * *

**(pov Puresoul)**

I started roaming the streets no longer a pony. I was looking for my friends. I went the section of town I know best. I went towards smoothie joe's. I was walking around finding my way and when I was almost there I looked inside and there was Sandwave. He called me but a wall of earth came out of nowhere blocking off the shop. Then I heard a voice that I would never forget say "you almost spoiled the fun." And with I was surrounded by fire.

* * *

**(pov Starsheild)**

I was walking around the town I came out in relieved to be back in my regular body. I then recognized the park I had arrived at. I was in the same park that the revolution had started in. I saw Deepeye and rushed over to him. As I ran over to him I heard a voice I hardly recognized but still I would be sure it was him saying, "Good I don't have to take you far." After that I lost consciousness.

* * *

**(pov third)**

Dusk roamed the city looking for his friends. He eventual made to the park where had heard a voice coming from. It was no bend park. He saw all of his friends floating a few feet off the ground. Each was out cold and bound in crystal. He then saw him. The one who had taught him to use his powers. It was Darksoul. When Darksoul spotted Dusk he just laughed.

"What are you going to do now? You have a choice to make. Either your friends die or you join me," Darksoul said with a smile.

"I will never side with you," Dusk said with fierceness that matched nothing he had done before, "you have gone too far. They are innocents. I can understand the fight with me but you leave my friend out of this. You will never prevail."

"I think I will for you see I have my bending back now that I am out of the crystal."

"I have mine too," Dusk said putting on his armor. He then used his armor to make his sword but he did it a bit differently this time. Instead of making a two handed sword he made two one handed swords. This shocked himself as much as Darksoul. It felt as though he done this before though. The swords were identical. They were long and thin but looked as menacing as a big broadsword.

Sudden he noticed that Darksoul had put on his armor. He pulled out a sword and a shield. The shield looked a bit for lack of better words flashy. It was then Dusk took up a defensive position and was ready for what Darksoul would do next. They both launched into the air at the same time and dusk blocked a strike from Darksoul with one of swords and with the other struck at him. Darksoul was ready for this though and easily brought up his shield to block. They went back and forth barely ever touching the ground like this for a while when suddenly Dusk did something that shocked Darksoul. He went backwards. With Darksoul's balance off Dusk took the oppertinty to launch himself behind Darksoul and swung one of his swords back as he went by. But then he felt some pain. He knew he had been stabbed. And with Dusk lost consciousness again. _I really have got get better at staying awake. _Dusk thought as he lost his view.

* * *

**A/N THE END?**

**I don't think so.**

**So as a request, please visit my profile I have a question that I need reader's opinions on.**

**QotC: if you had to make the same choice as Dusk what would you do?**

**Until next time akira out**

***pinkie pops up***

**PINKIE: aw it was just getting good.**

**ME: no it is getting late.**

**PINKIE: OH COME ON.**

**ME: no**

**PINKIE: but….**

**ME:NO! Now back to Equestria for you **

***picks pinkie up and toss her out a window***

**Sigh that was close**

***knocking on window***

**NO GO HOME PINKIE NOW**

***lit bit of pink hair that you can see through the window deflates and moves away***

**Finally akira out.**

**QtoC: if you had to do one thing to save your friends and it would have to be an extremely hard choice like the world or your friends what would you have to choose from?**


	13. dreams and a loss

**A/N I know it have been awhile but I have had somepony betaing my work. Now let's get on with the story.**

**I plan on doing this chapter in just third pov.**

* * *

As dusk stood there after being stabbed by Darksoul's sword he realized that the element may not be freedom. It may have been something else. _But why was I able to control it's power if it wasn't freedom. It just doesn't make sense. _He freed his friends using his bending as he thought this. If it isn't freedom what was it? He saw his friends were starting to wake up. They all were shocked at what they saw.

"Hey guys I want to have something I am about to make," Dusk said with a smile.

* * *

**(pov third near luna)**

"Well this getting intresting," luna said to herself as she watched what had been happening and heard Dusk's thoughts, "I will have to inform Tia."

She quickly returned to Equestria and informed Celestia about what was going on in the coma induced dream. And she quickly returned to the dream.

* * *

**(pov back to the original)**

Dusk made six necklaces with each what their marks looked like in Equestria. He gave them each their necklace and then said, "this is to remember me by once I am gone." Puresoul tried to say something but Dusk stopped him saying, "there is no way I can survive this because it is a mortal wound. I want you all to start the ones who could bend all up again. They are not a group of people rather a group of teams. Each team is a group of seven like us. Now never forget me my friends," Dusk said stepping forward removing his sword from Darksoul's body and Darksoul's from his body letting the wound flow uncontrolled. _Dying hurts less than I thought. _Dusk thought as blackness surrounded him. _Wait am I a pony again? I am not dead. What a freaky dream. _Dusk thought. He felt he no longer had the crystal shine or wings. _Man I was hoping I could fly some._

"Come on Dusk everypony else is up, you should really be with your friends," Luna said.

"Are you there Luna?" Dusk asked.

"Yes can't thou see me?" Luna asked.

"No," Dusk said calmly and with a hint of sadness.

"Twilight, get in here now!" Luna shouted to the next room.

Twilight came running in saying, "What is it Luna?"

"I am completely blind. Plus I have no magic anymore," Dusk said.

"Well that is interesting. What happened in the dream?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know what happened out here while I was out but I am pretty sure Luna here already knows what happened in the dream," Dusk said.

"And do you know that? Sure I can go into otherponies dreams but still." Luna said a little defensively.

"I saw somebody like you in my dream at least what I think you would look like in my world. I thought maybe it was your alternate but now I know it was a dream I think you went through it with me." Dusk said with a slight matter of fact tone.

"Yes well…" Luna said then she went on to explain the dream for the most part.

"Well that is interesting. Maybe that last part explains why some crystal started growing out of the wall and wrapped around your friends necks and made those same necklaces. Just why did you make them in the shape of their cuttie marks though?" Twilight asked.

"I made it so they would not forget the short time they had here," Dusk responded, "Hey there is something else that is pretty weird."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I can still tell where you are even when you move. It is like I can see through vibrations," Dusk admitted.

"I have a theory Dusk, though you may not like it," Celestia said entering the room.

"I don't care. I want to know why I am suddenly blind yet able to see everypony moving around," Dusk said.

"I believe an undiscovered element of harmony has decided to join within you," Celestia responded as everypony gasped.

"Wait so you are saying that an element of harmony is resting inside of me?" Dusk asked shocked.

"But all six elements of harmony have joined with my friends and I, and as pieces of jewelry no less. We used them many times all ready. So how is there is another element?" Twilight asked.

"His element is just meant to boost the others and help them on their way. If it has decided to come out now then there is trouble ahead for Equestria," Celestia said with worry.

"But what exactly is his element?" Luna asked.

"That I don't know. Dusk will have to figure that out on his own," Celestia said.

"Great so now I am blind to everything but moving stuff. Hugh," Dusk said then he tried to get out of bed and fell onto his face. He got back up muttering something under his breath. He tried to walk forward but bumped into something. He then realized he was facing away from everypony. _This is going to take some getting used to._ Dusk thought with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N *Dodges something thrown from somewhere***

**Luna: how dare you not include me in your story until now?**

**Hey I made you speak somewhat normally and I did mention you earlier.**

**Luna: still I believe I should be more important in your story.**

**Hey I will explain how Tia knows about the extra elements of harmony in a couple of chapters.**

**Luna: can at least explain it to me?**

**No I need you to react the same as everypony else.**

**Luna: you know I could give you some horrible nightmares.**

**Only if you can find me. *dispears with the sound of the tartis. (sister is a whovean)***

**Luna: hey that is no fair.**

**And you call giving me nightmares fair. Come on I am staying up late to write this you know.**

**Luna: what time is it in your world?**

**Locally about 11:21 pm.(when it was written not posted)**

**Luna: ok so I guess I won't give nightmares for now.**

**Thank you**

**QotC should Luna become a more important character? If so how?**

**Akira out cold.**


	14. home plus more

**A/N *ducks under a flying flower pot* what did I do this time?**

**Puresoul: you made Dusk go blind. *picks up another flower pot which I don't know where it came from***

**Hey I had to I had that planned from the beginning now goodbye flower pot *waves hand and the flower pot shatters***

***puresoul makes a fire ball in his hand***

**Nope *makes a wall of water between us***

**Now on with the intro**

**I am getting no response from everybody/pony. Not even on the poll I posted I will take it down when I publish this chapter so too late now if you are reading this. Also if you are reading this it means I have done something to the government and am now hiding in a foreign country. *two men in blacks suits appear* just kidding guys. Hey how did you even get in here?**

**Guy one: the government has secrets the government doesn't know about.**

**Why is it you guys always talk like that?**

**Guy two: it helps us keep secrets about our secrets.**

**Guy one: *smacks guy two* you idiot now you just revealed a national secret let's get you back base before anymore secrets are revealed.**

***they both disappear***

**awkward but oh well now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mlp or another author's oc. I got permission from 4428gamer to bring in his character and modify his story a little.**

* * *

Dusk's friends helped him on to train felling kind of sad. They had all experienced the dream. Now they were refusing to take their necklaces off. After they were on the train Dusk just sat there in very deep thought. When the train started moving it startled him out his thought process and caused him to almost fall out of his seat. No one had gotten a real good look at Dusk's eyes for he always distracted them with something.

As Dusk was guided off the train he thought about where his friends would be staying. He asked twilight about this. She realized he was right. There was no way they all could stay at the library or Fluttershy's cottage. Suddenly Rainbowdash flew up to them and said something about Dusk being easier to prank. Dusk nearly jumped out of his skin because he couldn't tell where she was.

Dusk asked if he could walk alone for a bit. Twilight agreed as long as somepony was with him. Dusk agreed to Rainbowdash because she could just stay on a cloud the whole time. He walked around for a while then he ran into something or somepony.

"You ok there?" a pony asked.

"Yeah, what did I run into?" Dusk responded.

"You ran into me silly," the pony answered.

"Ok sorry about that. Wait is that you Derpy?" Dusk asked.

"yes it is me. Can't you see…oh sorry…?" Derpy said after looking at Dusk's eyes which were as clear as crystals.

"It is ok. I just became blind recently," Dusk responded.

"Ok I will try to help you any way I can. Sompony once told me that no matter how different a pony is they should still be treated equally," Derpy said.

"Glad to see that you took my message to heart," Dusk said smilling.

"Wait is that you Dusk?" Derpy asked.

"Yes it is me."

"What happened to you? Did something happen with Twilight? Is it permanent?" Derpy asked with amazing speed close to that of Pinkie.

"I preformed some strange magic and yes I think it is permanent." Dusk responded.

"Well glad to see that your mostly ok," Derpy said with a little relief in her voice.

It was then Rainbowdash made an appearance by swooping down and whispering in Dusk's ear, "You need a rescue?"

"Rainbowdash, Derpy is a really nice pony, and you completely disrespected her by even thinking that," Dusk said with clear anger and with pausing for breath continued, "What happen to this land of equality? All I was doing was having a polite conversation with her when you swooped and did that."

Rainbow, who had backed up away from Dusk in shock, thought about what he had just said. She was shocked that anypony would defend Derpy like that. She then quietly flew back to the cloud she had been resting on.

"Thank you," Dusk said as he heard Rainbow take off, then he heard a slight sob from Derpy's direction and walked over to her asking her, "What is wrong Derpy?"

"It is just nopony and I mean nopony ever stands up for me like that," Derpy said still slightly sobbing.

"I will always stand up for you Derpy. You are very kind, loyal, optimistic, generous, honest, and heck I would go as far to say that there is something magical about you Derpy," Dusk said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Dusk."

"I meant everything I said. Now can you guide me back to the library? I don't want an awkward conversation with Dashie," Dusk said using a pet name that he knows that Rainbow doesn't like.

"Sure," Derpy said putting one of her hooves on Dusk's back.

As they walked they somehow got on the subject of pinkie pie. Eventually the topic somehow switched to Dusk's cutie mark. He hadn't realized he had gotten it. He asked Derpy to describe it to him.

"It looks like a pair of wings. That doesn't make sense because you're not a pegasus pony," Derpy explained.

"What color are they?" Dusk asked her.

"They look like they are made out of crystal. That makes even less sense because we have no crystals in Ponyville," Derpy said confused.

Dusk laughed a little. He knew exactly what it meant. If where to tell Derpy though, he would have to explain the whole thing to her. He was not ready to do that. He just told he knew what his talent was and that it would take too long to explain. They then arrived at the library.

"Well here you are," Derpy said walking him to the front door.

"Thank you Derpy. You know you are a really helpful pony," Dusk said.

Derpy said while blushing, "I think that you have helped me more. Now I am sure that I can be helpful. Thank you Dusk."

That made Dusk blush as well. He then said, "Well goodbye Derpy."

"Goodbye Dusk. Maybe I will see you later" Derpy said as she walked away.

"I would like that," Dusk replied as he walked inside.

"Who was that?" Spike asked.

"It was just Derpy," Dusk replied.

"Where is Rainbowdash?" Twilight asked coming down from upstairs.

"Me and her had a bit of a disagreement. Let's leave it at that," Dusk said.

"Well what about?" Twilight asked, as curious as ever.

"I really don't want to talk about it," dusk said with a sigh.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that saved Dusk. It was a pony with a black coat, yellow mane, and a lightning bolt tail. He came into the library and started to talk to twilight about something. Dusk listened in to the conversation and he realized that it was about getting him and his friends a house to stay in While the house was being built the group was scattered across Ponyville with several ponies who had offered their homes to stay in.

The new pony realized he hadn't introduced himself yet so he came over to Dusk and said, "Hello my name is Electric Blitz. But most ponies call me Blitz."

* * *

**A/N Ok all will change about Blitz's back story is he is not from another world and he isn't the element of courage. the accident did occur and he is a cypony that is all if you want to read his story go to a brony's life by 4428gamer**

**Blitz: why not?**

**I will talk with you after.**

**Akira out.**

**And one last shout out to 4428gamer thanks for permission to use blitz love your story and only finishing season one now. epic.**


	15. the mistake

**A/N hey pinkie pie I think I have a love poison with your name on it.**

**Pinkie: ah! *opens a portal and jumps through***

**Good she had almost watched all the big bang episodes out there.**

**Well with pinkie gone I think I shall just jump right in.**

* * *

As the day wore on Dusk began to get worried about Rainbow. She hadn't done anything to anypony all day. It was getting to be dusk. The bet would end soon. _Surely she would do something. _Dusk thought. Meanwhile up on a cloud Rainbowdash was thinking, _you cannot let him win. I cannot fly down there and scare. I will not…_

Derpy lead Dusk back to library, which is where they were supposed to meat as the bet ended. As the sun continued to go down Derpy stayed with Dusk so that he would have somepony to talk to. As the day ended Rainbow asked to get something from her house real quick. She returned with a saddle bag on her. Then the sun set. Dusk congratulated Rainbow on not pranking anypony all day.

It was then rainbowdash made her move. She tossed the bottle of left over love poison inbetween them all. Seeing this about to happen, Blitz jumped into action pushing both Derpy and Dusk away. He didn't completely succeed. The poison splashed on all of them. It got in the mouthes of them all and somehow affected dusk even. As Blitz looked into Rainbow's eyes intending to glare at her the poison took effect and he couldn't be mad any more. Dusk looked in the general area that he tought derpy would have landed and she looked at his eyes.

Twilight came out and saw the aftermath. She saw the poison and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She just left them out there to gaze at each other. The next morning Twilight came back outside and saw them still staring there. She had to get them separate now. She guickly flew over to Rarity's and told her what happened. She then went to the rest of her friends and dusk's friends as well. Once everypony gathered at the library they made a game plan. When they went outside to put it into action though the love struck ponies were all gone.

"where in tarnation did they go?" applejack asked.

"Knowing Rainbow they are probably flying around. Dusk and Derpy I don't know," Rarity said.

"I think they would have went to the park," Starsheild suggested.

"Ok everypony split up and search Ponyville and around it," Twilight said.

With that everypony went in different directions. In general Dusk's friends went toward the park and everypony else was trying to check clouds. Turns out that they were all wrong. All of the love struck were in Sugar Cube Corner. They had started giving each other nicknames like 'dashiewashie' and 'blitzyboo'. When everypony stopped searching and stopped for lunch they all met back at Sugar Cube Corner.

"You have got to be kidding me. They were here the whole time," Twilight said when she saw them.

"Yeah and they have been giving each other nicknames the whole time. I haven't seen anything this bad since Cheeralee and Big Mac got hit with that love poison," Mr. Cake said to the group who had just walked in.

"Yeah rainbow got them all with it this time," Twilight said.

"Oh no. So this is just beginning," Mrs. Cake said.

"Yep. And we have to keep all of them separated," Puresoul said.

"Hey do you mind if we use your for a second, Applejack?" Mr. Cake said.

"Sure thing," applejack replied handing over her rope to Mr. Cake.

Then mister cake went over to the love struck ponies and started tying them up. Amazingly the ponies didn't seem to notice. Soon they were all tied to chairs still coming up with more and more nicknames. Then Mr. Cake pulled Blitz away from the group and into the kitchen. It left Rainbow squirming screaming EB at the top of her lungs. The other two were completely oblivious about what had just occurred.

They were a bit harder. As Dusk could bend crystals with his mind they would have to use a different strategy. It was Spike who had the idea. They should have them go through a maze where one is at one end and the other the other. Sandwave volunteered to make the maze. They would have to take it way out of Ponyville though. Sandwave went over to a section of flat land way away from anything then made a huge maze out of earth that was roofed and only had a few skylights for light. He then went back to Ponyville and lead everypony to it after they released Dusk and Derpy.

As soon as they had Derpy convinced to go into the maze and moving out of sight range of dusk she began to worry for Dusk. She kept saying that he would get lost and that he would never find his way out. They let them both into the maze and Sandwave bended the wall closed behind them.

They ran back to sugar cube corner to check on Rainbow and Blitz. It took them about half an hour to get to the maze so they should be cured. When they walked in they saw Rainbow and Blitz both holding their heads looking away from each other and Mr. Cake looked a little ruffled up. As it turns out Rainbow broke the rope with about five minutes left. Mr. Cake had to keep her back with a broom. After she was cured she blushed and in general looked ashamed. They then let Blitz off his chair and charged, tackled and looked like he wanted to kill Rainbow.

They had both of them come to get Dusk and Derpy just in case it didn't work. After all Dusk is blind so how could the poison work in the first place? They lowered the walls using bending. They all could see Dusk and Derpy holding their heads a fair distance apart from each other. It had worked. Sandwave had looked exhausted though. He had created a giant maze and then took it down. Of course he was exhausted. When they got back to the library where Dusk explained everything about Takana to Derpy and Blitz so they would understand exactly how they cured them. Sandwave had passed out after they got inside.

"So that is what your cuttie mark means," Derpy said.

"Wait so let me get this straight you're a pony from another world where moving stuff through the air without a horn is not only possible but common," Blitz said in a state of shock.

"Yep and you can't tell anypony got it," Dusk said.

"Ok but I need to get to work on your house then," Blitz said, "hey pinkie can I have a thunder cloud cupcake please?"

"okie dokie lokie," pinke said as she reached into her mane and pulled out a cupcake.

"Thank you, your house will be ready in about two hours," Blitz said.

"How is he going to do that?" Dusk asked.

"He is part machine, or a cypony if you prefer, and those cupcakes contain a full thunder cloud. They give anyone who eats them the energy level of pinkie. Using his tail he can cut wood and hammer nails. He can do this house and the furniture in about two hours easily if he has the cupcake," Twilight explained.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think of the oops Rainbow made? It was pretty funny in the end right. Any ways thank you for the nearly one hundred views just today. Now on with the outro. All I want you to know is that soon I may reveal what the additional elements are. Until next time**

**Akira out.**

**Qtoc: if you could use the love poison on anyone or anypony who would it be?**


	16. another discord?

**A/N I just want to get this guy out there. Now thank you all for the views (about 130 last night).**

* * *

**(pov first as ?)**

I am a draconequus. I know what you're thinking. I am not discord. I never liked his style. He is soft. No wonder _they_ converted him. I will not let them get to me. I am the spirit of destruction. I will not be defeated so easily.

If you can't tell I am guite bent on destroying Equestria and making it my own. I enjoy nice Alaskan beaches, feeding kids broccoli (or if the like that then colliflower), and in general tnt. I would change the name of the show from My Little Pony to No Little Pony. And I would kill all the bronies out there, yes that means you. Just you wait. I will succeed eventually as I am immortal but so are those stupid alicorns. They will be the first to go. So in recap I like doing cruel things, am going to destroy Equestria and then come for the bronies. Your move.

* * *

**(pov third again)**

"I thought we agreed never to talk about this," Rainbow said getting a little annoyed.

"I know but it was just so funny how your plan backfired. Now that will be something to tell the kids," Puresoul said with a laugh.

"It's is not funny," rainbow said getting really mad now.

"Oh come on Dashiewashie," Puresoul taunted.

"That's it," Rainbow said as she charged him at full speed.

She hit Puresoul at near mach one speed. They then rolled down a hill and into a lake. Needless to say neither liked it very much. They continued to fight each other until they saw Twilight who was watching and shaking her head at them.

"What?" they said in unison which just angered both of them even more.

"I really hoped you could get along. Well I know how to settle this," Twilight said.

"Really, how?" Puresoul said dubious of her statement.

"By having a competition of which is faster," Twilight said knowing that blitz had given Puresoul pointers on how to run faster than normal after he became Sheriff Alamo, "Rainbow by air, or Puresoul by land. I will place two flags at the same location. The first pony to reach the flag and bring it back to library will win. I will see you both tomorrow outside the library at dawn. I will give you the location of the flags then."

They both looked at each other and knew that they would have to win for they're friends. _This taunting of me has to stop. _Rainbow thought as she nodded. _I have to prove to her that I am just as good as she is._ Puresoul thought as he nodded.

* * *

**(pov first as ? again)**

Well looks like we have some infighting going on between the elements. This is going to be easier than I thought. I will wait a little bit more to see if the rest just devolve as well. This was going to be much easier than I thought. Hey can anyone get me some popcorn I would to have something to munch on as I watch some glorious destruction going on.

* * *

**(pov third)**

As Derpy guided Dusk along the path to the park as they had done for pretty much everyday since the incident they heard the commotion from the fight. Derpy explained what had happened when Twilight explained the race. This was no good.

Dusk just shook his head and said, "Well let's at least solve this in positive way like the race. I wonder where twilight is going to put the flags."

He told Derpy that he would like to go out and practice his bending because otherwise he would get rusty. She led him to a secluded part of sweet apple acres that applejack had left them all to practice bending. It was his first time bending since he became blind. Dusk got out his crystal from his mane (he had shrunk it and put it in there before he went in the heart) and used it to make armor for himself starting at the back.

As the armor grew around him he felt weird. Suddenly he felt something sprout out his back. As he continued putting on the armor he found that his vision was starting to come back so he closed his eyes as he put the rest of the armor on. When he opened them he SAW derpy with her mouth wide open. He tried his wings and found they moved naturally and he started to fly. Derpy then flew up to him and hugged him. He was never so happy to see her face. Twilight had been flying to see how he was doing since she saw him head in this direction saw the whole thing. She flew over and joined the hug.

* * *

**(pov ? again)**

oh how soppy. I will put an end to this now. As I use my magic to break the armor on Dusk though something blocks me. What? I am going around both elements. I tried again but the same thing happened. So there is a third. But I only see two there. I feel the third there though. Dang it I can't get through it.

* * *

**(pov third)**

As blitz roamed town looking for something to do as he had the day off he saw a sparkle in the sky. He just ignored it though and went to see if pinkie needed help with something. As it turns out she was arguing with Sandwave over what kind of food they were going to have at the party. _They have been planning this party for weeks and they still won't let any of the others know about how big it is going to be. _After they finally agreed to have both kinds of food they saw Blitz and walked over to him.

"Hey could you do us a favor Blitz?" Sandwave asked.

He couldn't exactly say no as they both knew today was his day off so he replied, "sure as long as it doesn't involve me being forced to try a bunch of stuff."

"Okie-dookie-lokie, I just need an extra long table to set all of the food on for the party. And can you get it done by tomorrow night?" Pinkie asked.

"Only if you make me a batch of those thunder cloud cupcakes," Blitz replied since they had been using it as a bit like currency between them.

"I already have one ready," Pinkie said reaching into her mane, "oh where did they go? Ah there they are," she said pulling out a bag that had something inside of it.

"Thank you Pinkie, where should I build the table because it is going have to be built on site," Blitz said taking the bag and putting it in his saddle bag.

"Oh just in the center of Ponyville. Can you really do it?" Sandwave asked because he hadn't seen Blitz work yet.

"No problem," Blitz said with a smile.

"Can I watch?" Sandwave asked.

"Sure," Blitz replied.

* * *

**(pov ?)**

Unless I make a problem for you. I will just break this one strand here. Hey not you too. Why are there so many elements popping up. Well I will just make some havoc for the rest of your friends.

* * *

**(you can guess right anyways pov third)**

As Starsheild walked around Ponyville he saw Rarity in her shop deep in thought while making a dress. _I better not bother her. Last thing I need is tom chasing me._ He thought. He knew he would eventually find something to do but until then he would have to wonder about. Deepeye suddenly walked up beside him. He was also looking for things to do.

They somehow joined up with Clearflow when suddenly there was a scream from everfree forest. Starsheild immediately ran towards where the pony had screamed. He saw a giant wolf made out of wood near the edge of the forest. He also saw many ponies running away from it. He kept running and used hi momentum crash through one of the wolf's legs.

Meanwhile Clearflow was checking on everypony there to if anypony was hurt. Deepeye who had ran after Starsheild then broke through another leg. Starsheild turned to Deepeye who was looking at him and they both nodded. Deepeye jumped on top of Starsheild as he bucked send him high into the air. As Deepeye came back down he aimed for the wolf's neck and used it to break his fall. It was then the wolf just collapsed into a huge pile of wood. The crowd tried to call Starsheild a hero but he wouldn't let them. Deepeye just told them that if they worked on it they maybe be able to do it too.

* * *

**(pov ? again)**

Well they do work well as a team. I will have try a bit harder than that I guess. Well maybe the last one will deferent. She is as shy as a butterfly. It shouldn't be hard.

* * *

**(pov third)**

As Fleetwing walked around town she wondered what that flash of light she saw earlier was. She knew it must be important. She kept walking around until she saw something. It was a cart full of elderly rolling down a hill uncontrollably toward a cliff. She knew she had to stop that cart. She remembered what Blitz said about running and focused only on the target and let herself use a little traction as possible. Soon she was right next to the cart and she let get ahead while grabbing on to the back. She gripped down on the road as hard as she could.

_If these ponies are going to die I will go with them. _She thought as she did this. Soon the cart had reached the bottom of the hill and up the one leading to the cliff when it slowed to a crawl. Finally it stopped. She had saved them all. She wanted no credit though saying she was just at the right place at the right time.

* * *

**(pov ?)**

Well their ties to their elements are strong. If I can just get one to stop being their element I could get the rest to fall apart. Come on how to do this? It doesn't matter I will get my revenge and there is nothing they can do to stop me.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think of the bad guy. I am having trouble with the name though. Hey I still would love the song or cover art and I will give credit if someone pm's me with a link to it.**

**Well anyways I was originally going to make this a short chapter but I realized just how I could get the bad guy to interact with everypony**

**(bad guy):*pops out of nowhere* don't worry akira I will come for you**

***makes a big giant hammer and wacks him back to Equestria***

**Before he can come back Akira out**

**QtoC: what should the new Bad Guy's name be? I am honestly stuck on how to name him.**


	17. preperations

**A/N I know I said a week but I take test really well and am usually one of the first ones done. I have a ton of time and nothing to do with it. So what do I turn to.**

**Pinkie: youtube**

**How did you get in here? And how do you even know of YouTube?**

**Pinkie: we are popular on it right so it makes sense that we should know where we are popular.**

***grabs pinkie and throws her though a portal back to Eqeustria***

**Now please I need a name for that guy. So until I get a name I will use the spirit of destruction. Now, on with the story. That is why you came here right.**

* * *

As Twilight and Derpy finally let go of Dusk he decided to take the armor off so that nopony would see him in it. Last thing they needed was to have everypony in Ponyville knowing their secret. He landed and as he took off his helmet his eyes hurt. He closed them. After the helmet was off they stopped hurting so he opened them. He was blind again. He took off the rest of his armor and he felt his wings go away with it. It wasn't painful but it didn't feel good either.

Twilight saw this happen and landed next to dusk. She was curious about just how got wings to come and go like that. _I wonder if I can do that._ She thought. She saw that it had saddened Dusk greatly. _He must really enjoy flying._ Twilight thought sadly. Derpy landed on the other side of him. She saw it also. She come over and just stood there by him.

* * *

Twilight had to go and ask Zacora about the race. She wanted to make sure that it was ok with her that they could place the flags at her house. She flew into the Everfree forest and looked for Zecora's house. She finally spotted it after about half an hour of flying. She was starting to become tired.

She landed out front of the hut and prepared to knock when she heard from behind her, "so you have wings. May I ask you some things?"

"Oh hey Zecora, I actually need to ask you something," twilight said a little bit startled as she turned around to see Zecora standing there.

"Oh yes you may ask as much as you can. You look as though you may need a fan," Zecora said in her usual fashion.

"Yeah could we go inside so I can sit? I still am not used to flying yet," Twilight said.

"Sure I welcome all inside, when you need me I will be at your side," Zecora said opening the door.

"Thank you Zecora," Twilight said as she followed Zecora in to her house.

"No problem Twilight, so did you enjoy your flight?" Zecora asked.

"I had to concentrate hard but I think I am getting the hang of it."

"Tsk tsk you try hard and think fast, you need to let go in order to last."

"What does that mean?"

"You are learning to fly. You have to not try."

"Now I am lost even more."

"Trust yourself and find the part you can't hide."

"Ok that made a little sense."

"Now, Twilight, why did you come here? I know that you look to the forest with fear."

"Would you be ok if I placed some flags out on your lawn? Two of my friends are racing and I need a place to set them up."

"Why of course my dear. I like when you come near."

"Ok sometime tomorrow an earth pony will come by with Rainbow. They will be racing to get back to Ponyville. Speaking of which I should get back just let me set these up outside," Twilight said pulling out two flags on posts from her saddle bag.

* * *

With that taken care of she then took off for Ponyville. She was thinking about what Zecora had said. _You need to let go if you're going to last. What in Eqeustria did that mean?_ She ended up resting on a cloud for awhile. It was still strange to her that she was able to do this. _You are learning to fly. You have to not try. If I don't try then how am I going to fly? _She then flew the rest of the way to Ponyville. _Let go. Not try. Maybe._

Twilight then landed in front of the library only tripping a little. She went inside still thinking about those specific phrases. If she was right then it will be simple to fly. She just had to trust herself. She would have to give a try tomorrow. Then Dusk walked in with Starsheild while Starsheild was explaining what had happened at the edge of the forest earlier.

"You took down an alpha!" Twilight gasped.

"Technically it was me and Deepeye," Starsheild replied.

"Still usually it takes a team of five specially trained ponies to take one down," Twilight said jaw practically on the floor even though she was hovering a foot off the ground.

"There is a soft spot on the back of the neck," Starsheild said.

"Well I am going to bed. That bending earlier took a lot out of me," Dusk said looking tired as he went for his bed in the next room amazingly not bumping into anything.

"How did he just do that?" Starsheild said amazed.

"I have no idea," Twilight said landing again.

* * *

Dusk quickly bended off the little head band he made when they weren't looking. _Well looks like if I have any amount of crystal around my head I can see. I can't wait to tell Derpy this. Or my friends. _He put his crystal back in his mane because it was the best place so he wouldn't forget it. _Rainbow is going to have to harder to prank me now._

* * *

The next day just after dawn there was a banging on the library door. Dusk just rolled over and tried to ignore it. Twilight who knew who it was without even looking out the window just went down to the main room. Spike brought her some drink from the fridge. Whoever it was they banged on the door again causing Dusk to roll quite literally out of bed.

"Dang it who in the hoof is it?" Dusk yelled from his room.

Banging on the door louder was all he got in response. He just walked into the main room. He needed to talk with Twilight. This was stranger magic than that of a baby unicorn. He used the crystal in his mane to make a thin band around his head hidden under his mane. He saw twilight sipping on her drink. He looked around without looking like it which is much harder than you think to find a mirror.

After whomever it was banged once more Twilight finally opened the door for them saying, "I didn't mean right at dawn."

In walked Puresoul and Rainbow. They looked as focused as ever. _Oh yeah the race is today. So is pinkie's and Sandwave's party. They spent weeks on that. _He saw that everypony was distracted so he went over to a mirror to check if his eyes changed with sight or not. He was told that his eyes were as clear as crystals. _They are defiantly right. _ Dusk thought as he looked in the mirror. After walking back to the spot he was at before he takes off the band again so that he could see if Twilight would notice that he could sneak off on his own.

"Oh come on you keep calling me hothead, flare, and even fizzle," Puresoul said.

"You call me the nick name," Rainbow replied.

"You mean dashie…" Puresoul started before he got tackled by Rainbow.

"Don't you dare," Rainbow said pinning Puresoul.

It took Twilight's magic to get her off then Twilight said, "Ok we will settle this by the race. No more of this after the race. Now the race is to Zecora's and back. Now to the start line. Both of you."

"Impressive I never heard somepony tell Puresoul what to do like that and get away unscaved," Dusk said as he walked over to Twilight and Rainbow and Puresoul went outside to prep for the race.

* * *

**A/N I have a phrase this time around no QotC this chapter. But if you know it then you are a true mlp fan. If not then you are an mlp fan for reading this but YouTube "snowdrop" by sillyphillystudios. It is a bit sad.**

**I wish, I hope, I dream, I pray, by the princess rule, light my way.**

**akira out**


End file.
